FREEZE!
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Bagaimana sikap Sasuke dan Sakura ketika anak pertama mereka meminta 'sesuatu'/ "Pilihan pertama, ajak aku saat kalian tugas, kedua, berikan. Aku. Adik!"/"Kenapa tiba–tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"/"Sudahlah kaa–san, tou–san, kalian tinggal memilih saja pilihan satu atau dua?" /"Dua." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Lantas apa keinginan anaknya akan terpenuhi? Warning : OC! RnR please!


**Mungkin kalian harus baca fic–ku yang 'Ceraikan aku Uchiha Sasuke' biar ga bingung dengan out characternya. Tapi ga terlalu nyambung juga sih, jadi kalian ga baca juga gapapa. Yang jelas, Daisuke ini anaknya SasuSaku. Ok cukup basa basinya. Langsung kita tengok!**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**FREEZE! © PurpleLittleMoon**

**RATE : K+**

**GENRE : FAMILY**

**WARNING! : OC, OOC, ABAL ANEH JELEK!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**The review column unable to blamers ^^**

**Happy reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daisuke! Panggil bocah perempuan berambut pirang bermata senada dengan batu _blue sapphire._

"Kimiko?" jawab bocah laki–laki berumur 3 tahun yang dipanggil Daisuke tadi. Mata sekelam _onyx_ nya menatap anak perempuan super tomboy bernama Uzumaki Kimiko yang tak lain tak bukan adalah putri sulung sang Rokudaime dan Uzumaki Hinata.

"Daisuke! Kau mau bermain ninja–ninjaan denganku tidak?" tawar bocah perempuan itu.

"Umh… boleh! Aku pernah melihat Tou–sanku menggunakan _chidori_ saat latihan. Aku belum bisa sih… tapi akan kuajarkan padamu!" Belum bisa tapi mau mengajari eh? Anak kecil~

"Ayo! Aku melihat Tou–sanku menggunakan _rasengan_ untuk menghancurkan dinding pemisah antara pria dan wanita di onsen. Aku juga mau mencobanya –ttebane!" astaga Naruto, apa yang kau ajarkan pada putrimu?

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Keduanya jatuh terlentang di bukit yang diselimuti rerumputan hijau yang empuk.

"Daisuke, kau tau tidak? Aku kesepian dirumah…" Ucap Kimiko tiba–tiba.

"Aku juga, Kaa–san dan Tou–san sering pergi untuk misi. Apalagi Tou–san itu kan ketua _anbu_ dan kata Tou–san, kerjaannya sibuk sekali gara–gara si hokage bodoh itu. Memangnya hokage nya siapa sih?" ucap Daisuke polos.

"Entahlah. Tapi menyebalkan sekali hokage itu –ttebane! Ia membuat ayahmu sibuk." Ucap Kimiko. Dia tidak tau, kalau hokage bodoh yang dimaksud adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Haha. Tak apa, ayahku juga kelihatannya menikmati pekerjaannya." Kata anak ini tenang. Ya, ia mewakili sifat lembut pamannya, Itachi dan sifat tenang mirip Sasuke. Fisiknya pun seperti fotocopyan Sasuke. Tapi dia baik seperti Sakura dan juga Itachi. Hei tunggu–tunggu, sebenarnya dia anak siapa sih? Sasuke dan Sakura atau Sakura dan Itachi? Tau dah, author juga bingung *dilempar tomat busuk*

"Makanya, karena aku bosan dirumah sendirian, aku minta adik ke kaa–san dan tou–san bulan lalu. Dan sekarang kaa–san sedang hamil! Tidak lama lagi aku akan punya adik dan tidak kesepian lagi –ttebane!" ucapnya bangga.

"Adik..? Aku juga mau punya adik."

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Hanya kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan acara makan malam keluarga Uchiha ini. Hanya suara dentingan sumpit saja yang terdengar hingga–

"Kaa–san! Tou–san!" panggil –atau bentak– Uchiha Daisuke.

"Ya Dai_chi_?" Sahut Sakura. Uchiha Sakura tepatnya.

"Pilih salah satu!" bentak anak itu lagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengerutkan dahi mereka. Tidak biasanya anak ini membentak. Setau mereka Daisuke anak yang baik dan tenang.

"A–apa maksudmu Dai_chi_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pilihan pertama, ajak aku saat kalian tugas, kedua, berikan. Aku. Adik!" ucap anak yang biasanya selalu tenang dan lembut itu kencang–kencang.

"Eh?" keduanya membeku, mematung dan shock. Siapa yang mengajarkan hal aneh–aneh begini pada anak pertama SasuSaku couple ini?

"Daisuke–" ucapan Sakura terhenti karena ada sebuah suara yang menyelanya.

"Kenapa tiba–tiba kau bicara seperti itu?" ternyata suara Sasuke yang menyelanya.

"Karena aku kesepian dan butuh teman." Jawab Daisuke datar.

"Bukankah ada Kimiko dan yang lainnya?"

"Kimiko akan segera punya adik. Pasti dia akan sibuk dengan adiknya. Chouga *eh?* akan selalu makan. Shikazu *eh?* akan sibuk dengan tidurnya. Lalu aku?"

"Kau… umh…" Sakura kebingungan menjawab.

"Sudahlah kaa–san, tou–san, kalian tinggal memilih saja pilihan satu atau dua?" tegas anak itu.

"Dua." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh arti –kemarahan– dengan tatapan 'mati–kau–dasar–mesum!'

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa seenaknya saja memilih, huh?! Kau pikir melahirkan tidak sakit apa!" amuk Sakura di dalam kamar mereka.

"Demi Daisuke, Sakura. Dia kesepian dan butuh teman bermain. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaannya?"

"Bukan demi anak! Kau pasti berpikiran yang aneh–aneh kan? Ya kan Sasuke?"

"Hmm… Ya."

"Tuh kan!"

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Dan selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Kembangkan saja menurut imajinasi anda –cause author ga bisa bikin rate M dan masalahnya ini rate K+!-

.

.

.

.

Owari!

**A/N : Yoo! Saya kembali dengan cerita baru bergenre family yang kedua! *prokprok* *tepuk tangan sendiri* *dilempar tomat***

**Oke, bagaimana dengan cerita singkat ini? Apa dapat menghibur?**

**Review pleaassseeeeeeeeee :3**


End file.
